Epilogue
by Looop
Summary: Cual libro al leer la última página; la aventura había terminado.


Hace poco una prima veía fairy tail y recordé la razón por la que empecé a ver este anime (Lucy, mi hada que nunca se rindió ante nada). Nalu es bien bonito y Natsu ni se diga.

¡Gracias por pasar a leer!

* * *

 _Then one day, when you least expect it, the great adventure finds you._ _ **– Ewan Mcgregor**_

* * *

Lucy aún recuerda como la historia había comenzado. Una chiquilla atolondrada en busca de aventuras, y con unas llaves celestiales como su único sostén (valiosos amigos que siempre vieron por ella y jamás la defraudaron). Era una novata, no sabía nada de la vida, y ni tenía un gremio que la acogiera.

Pero todo cambio cuando un chico de sonrisa honesta y curiosos cabellos rosas se topó en su camino. Fue ahí cuando la verdadera historia comenzó. Quizás fue un cuento de hadas y ella fue rescata por el príncipe; y este mismo le dio un hogar y una enorme familia (con diversos colores, voces y tamaños). Y Lucy no puede estar más que agradecida.

Porque Natsu le había dado más de lo que esperaba cuando le tendió la mano y le preguntó por la aventura. Le dio más sueños y aspiraciones, y la dejó madurar y ser fuerte por alguien. Porque por él Lucy había soportado la más cruel batalla; por él no le había importado derramar su propia sangre y llevar su cuerpo al límite, ella lo salvaría siempre como él lo había hecho incontables veces.

Sonríe, mientras que sus ojos cansados miran su mano arrugada que aún tiene la marca rosa del gremio. Aquella que le dio un hogar y una parte importante de su vida; una que jamás cambiaría por nada. No importa cuantas veces una silla la golpeó en la cabeza por las tontas peleas que el gremio hacía, ni que Gray se desnurada en medio el lugar (con Juvia siguiéndole los talones años después), ni tampoco que Erza casi la ataca con la espada por tirar sin querer su pastel de fresa. No importaba nada de eso, ya que eran su familia. Aquellos con los que sonrió, lloró, luchó y pasó todas las cosas importantes de su vida.

Y que siguen, siguen _y siguen pasando._

—¡Lucy! —la llaman fuera de la habitación, y sonríe porque sabe que en segundos mirará esa sonrisa honesta de siempre. Y no se equivoca, porque no pasa ni un minuto cuanto Natsu se asoma por la puerta.

Ya han pasado sesenta años, y al igual que ella Natsu ya tiene su rostro lleno de arrugas. Pero eso no quita que el rostro de su esposo es igual de alegre al de sus días de juventud. Es más, si no fuera porque ella lo regaña está segura de que aún se molería a golpes con Gray. Pero en el fondo sabe que ellos comprenden que sus cuerpos no son los de antes.

—Ya voy…—le dice ella levándose de la cama, mientras se acomoda el anillo de bodas que Natsu le dio hace ya tantos años atrás.

Con una sonrisa Lucy escucha unas voces pequeñas entusiasmadas, y Natsu asiente mientras la toma de la mano y juntos salen de la habitación. El corazón de ella siempre se enternece ante la escena que ve y pronto se ve tacleada por abrazos.

—¡Abuelita!

Y como siempre quiere llorar, porque no le importa que tenga más de ochenta años, ella siempre será la Lucy atolondrada que buscaba su aventura. Una aventura que le había traído a su alma gemela disfrazada de su mejor amigo y ahora esposo, unos amigos que jamás la dejarán sola, unos hermosos hijos (dos mujeres y un varón) y muchos nietos a los cuales disfrutar.

Quizás su aventura había terminado hace tiempo, y quizás su cuerpo ya no era igual de fuerte de antes, pero no le importaba. Porque viendo a esta familia que gracias a Natsu ahora tiene, no le importa escuchar el inicio de la historia de alguien más.

No cuando su nieto Sora (nacido de su tercera -y última- hija) le muestra aquella sonrisa honesta idéntica a la de su abuelo y le dice entusiasmado…

—¡Mamá me acaba de regalar una llave celestial!

 _Es entonces, cuando una nueva aventura comienza._

* * *

 **NA.** me volvió a surgir el amor por esta otp y no podía no escribir algo de ellos, algo tarde tras el final del manga pero bueno. Espero y les haya gustado de verdad.

 **¿Reviews?**

 **||| Looop |||**


End file.
